Biru Di Matanya
by CarmineR
Summary: Karena yang Diane butuhkan sekarang adalah seorang penyemangat. / Kiane/ Warning; Rush and typo/


**.**

 **.**

 **Nanatsu no taizai milik Suzuki Nakaba**

 **[Typo, Rush, Gaje]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semburat merah bercampur lembayung menghiasi hamparan langit di atas kepala Diane sementara gadis itu hanya menatap lesu pemandangan cantik yang disediakan oleh alam. Biasanya Diane senang berlama-lama memandangi langit hingga lehernya pegal. Namun segalanya menjadi hambar dan penuh keabu-abuan saat Diane tahu kebenaran di balik masa lalu Elizabeth.

 _Elizabeth..._

Puncak hidung Diane memerih sebelum ia merasakan sebulir air mata menetes dari salah satu kelopak matanya. Sahabat satu-satunya, seseorang yang tak memandangnya sebagai seorang raksasa. Kesedihan kembali menyerang Diane dari berbagai arah ketika ia memikirkan ajal Elizabeth yang makin mendekat tiap detiknya.

Perasaan sedih dan bersalah bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Ialah yang menyemangati Elizabeth agar ingatan putri kerajaan Lionnes itu kembali. Namun karena itulah Elizabeth kembali teringat masa lalunya dan kutukannya kembali bekerja.

"Diane, kaukah itu?"

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Diane tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ya, King," jawabnya tanpa nada meninggalkan nada ceria di suaranya.

Sosok King berbalut jubah armor melayang mendekati Diane, lalu ia mengambil posisi di sisi gadis raksasa yang kini sedang menciutkan tubuhnya.

"Malam hampir tiba. Kenapa kau tidak masuk? Udara malam bisa membuatmu sakit," kata King sambil mendarat ke tempat duduk.

Diane mengetuk-ngetuk pakaian besinya. "Tidak dingin." Nada bicaranya masih sama seperti saat ia menjawab tadi.

King melirik Diane. "Kenapa kau masih pakai armormu?"

"Kenapa kau juga masih memakai armormu?" Diane mengulangi pertanyaan King barusan tanpa membalas tatapan pemuda peri itu.

King terdiam. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benak kekasihnya itu. Tak kembali mencoba membuka percakapan, King memilih duduk di samping Diane, membiarkan menit-menit dipenuhi kecanggungan berlalu.

"King." Akhirnya Diane membuka mulutnya. "Ini semua salahku. Semua yang terjadi pada Elizabeth sekarang adalah kesalahanku."

King hanya menatap Diane, membiarkan gadis itu mengeluarkan unek-uneknya terlebih dulu. Yang ia lakukan hanya meletakkan tangannya di pangkuan Diane.

"Aku bodoh menyangka permasalahannya dengan ingatan sama dengan urusanku dengan memoriku yang hilang dulu. Aku menyemangati Elizabeth agar ia mengingat kembali semuanya. Memorinya itulah yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini," kata Diane sambil menahan sesenggukan. "Aku teman yang jahat."

Jantung King mencelos. Diane yang ceria, Diane yang amat mencintai sahabatnya. Melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis karena alasan yang sebenarnya itu bukanlah kesalahannya membuat hati King sesak.

"Kau tidak jahat. Kau itu baik, Diane."

Denting besi beradu ketika Diane melesakkan tubuhnya yang berbalut armor ke pelukan King. Seraya menangis, Diane memeluk erat baju besi King yang melingkupi seluruh tubuh pemuda itu.

"Tapi, dia akan pergiii. Perlu 16 tahun lamanya untuk bertemu dia lagi. Dia pasti tak akan mengenaliku," curah Diane masih dalam dekapan King.

Jemari King menyapu helaian kecoklatan milik Diane yang terkuncir. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menangis hingga hilang seluruh gundahnya. Diam-diam King berpikir, apa Helebram tengah menyaksikan semua ini.

"Kau tahu, Diane? Mungkin setelah peperangan ini selesai, tentunya kita yang memenangkannya, aku akan pensiun menjadi anggota Tujuh Dosa Besar." Ujar King setalah yakin isakan Diane telah berhenti.

Diane mengangkat wajahnya dari pelukan itu. Matanya yang kini merah menatap King. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin hidup tenang di Hutan Peri."

Diane melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap King dengan sedih. "Berarti kau akan meninggalkanku."

Tanpa menjawab pernyataan Diane, King melanjutkan, "aku akan hidup di sana seraya memerintah orang-orangku. Aku juga akan tinggal di rongga pohon yang sangat besar agar-" Wajah King tiba-tiba merona tanpa sebab. "-istriku nanti bisa memasak dan mengurus bayi-bayi kami tanpa perlu meminum pil pengecil tubuh."

Diane merasa panas sekujur tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah King bisa mendengar degupannya itu. Merasa terlalu malu untuk menjawab, Diane memilih bungkam sementara wajahnya masih terasa panas.

"Jadi Diane," King menoleh lalu menatap gadis di sisinya. Jejak-jejak rona di wajahnya mulai menghilang. "Berhentilah bersedih seperti itu. Ini bukan salahmu."

Dengan perlahan Diane mengangguk. "Terima Kasih," katanya sambil membalas tatapan King. Lalu sejenak, wajahnya tampak ragu. "Umm, King."

"Ya?"

"Apa..., ummm, di rumahmu nanti dihiasi bebungaan?"

Iris King membelalak. _Kenapa jadi membicarakan ini?_

"Mu... mungkin. Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana jenis-jenis bunga tumbuh liar secara membabi-buta di Hutan Peri."

Diane tersenyum secerah berlian. "Baguslah. Aku yakin istrimu nanti pasti suka sekali dengan bunga."

Giliran jantung King yang dibuat berdegup oleh ucapan Diane yang dapat ia lontarkan tanpa beban. "Eh, nggg. Aku harap juga seperti itu." Suara King terdengar mencicit.

"Hup." Diane bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan bersemangat. "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, sudah malam begini," ajaknya riang sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan King.

King menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum sebelum ia menyambut uluran tangan si gadis berkuncir dua.

"King, tahu tidak?" tanya Diane saat mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

King musti mendongak sedikit hanya untuk menatap wajah Diane karena ia memutuskan untuk tidak terbang ataupun melayang. "Apa Diane?"

Secepat kilat Diane menyorongkan wajahnya dan mencium King sekilas. "Terimakasih ya untuk hari ini." Lalu gadis itu berjalan lancar meninggalkan King yang tengah terpaku karena rasa malu tak tertahankan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A. N**

Nah kaaan, kubilang juga apa, aku pasti bikin Kiane lagi kalau ada waktu /beri hadiah dong/ Ukh, ngejalanin kapal OTP tanpa awak tuh capek juga ya. Ya istilahnya butuh asupan ya bikin aja sendiri.

Urgh, aku seneng banget walaupun yang notice sedikit. Banget. Tetep aja masih ninggalin jejak. Tapi ngak papa kok buat yang jadi penikmat doang. Makasih ya udah dibaca cerita seamburadul ini :)

Luv yu guys.


End file.
